Borrowed Powers
Borrowed Powers (カメハメ波!? 悟空の気を持つモンスター, Kamehameha!? Goku no Ki wo Motsu Monsuta) is the third episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 3, 1992. The original American air date was October 6, 2000. Summary This episode begins with Piccolo confronting a monster, who has a man in his grasp, the creature’s hostage starts to bargain with Piccolo, saying that he is by far the richest man in the town, and that he will reward him if he saves his life. Piccolo stares down the creature, and adamantly tells him to release the man. Without a word, the monster lets him go, and drops him to the ground. Piccolo is obviously surprised by how easily the creature obeyed his command, but then suddenly, without warning, it stabs the man through the back with the long, sharp tip of his tail. A strange “sucking” noise begins, as the creature slowly begins to absorb the man, just as he did the other townspeople. The man starts to scream, then slowly begins to wither away, then melt, and eventually disappears completely, leaving only his clothing behind. The creature then calls Piccolo by his name. Piccolo asks him why he called him by that name, but Imperfect Cell will not give him any answers, except that he and him are a lot like brothers. The creature then starts powering up to try to impress Piccolo, but Piccolo is not impressed. Meanwhile at Kame House, Gohan feels a huge power level that feels like there are two Piccolos and Krillin feels it too. They run outside and now they feel like it is Frieza and King Cold's power levels and Master Roshi does not believe it is them because Future Trunks destroyed them both. Yamcha feels it too and he thinks it is Goku, but Gohan flies up to where his father is sleeping and tells it is not him either. Krillin flies off to find Future Trunks as he is heading to Gingertown. Krillin and Future Trunks start talking about what huge power levels they sense at Gingertown. After Imperfect Cell is finished powering up, Piccolo starts powering up too. A bigger crater than Imperfect Cell's is formed under Piccolo, and a huge light forms as all the rocks and cement is coming up from the ground. Imperfect Cell is pretty impressed with Piccolo's power. Piccolo forms a huge ball of energy and sends it at Imperfect Cell. Elsewhere, Krillin and Future Trunks flying and a huge flash is seen over the horizon. Krillin tells to Future Trunks how Piccolo fused with Kami and is now a Super Namek. After the blast, Imperfect Cell is not that banged up. Piccolo gives credit to Imperfect Cell that he could withstand that blast. They start battling and Piccolo does a backflip double kick that Imperfect Cell dodges. Piccolo disappears and reappears in the back of Imperfect Cell and performs his backflip kick again, sending Imperfect Cell flying through the air. Then, he runs really fast under him and does some combos to Imperfect Cell, but Imperfect Cell flies up and surprises Piccolo, with a Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo easily deflects it, as it destroys a nearby building. Imperfect Cell and Piccolo continue their fight. Imperfect Cell prepares a Kamehameha, and Piccolo is freezes in unbelief that Cell knows the Kamehameha. Imperfect Cell then shoots the beam, covering the whole screen in the blast. That is when the episode ends. Fights *Piccolo vs. Imperfect Cell Trivia *In the original FUNimation Dub, when Imperfect Cell absorbs the richest man in Gingertown, the intro of "Cell Kills Man" is drowned out by the unreleased "Devastation" theme, then gradually the "Cell Kills Gunman" beat until it fades toward the middle of "Cell Kills Man". In the remastered version, "Cell Kills Man" is played full after the "Ginyu Transformation" theme. Gallery Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z